This invention relates to an improved nozzle tip for use with a surgical device in the implantation of deformable intraocular lenses into the eye.
The size of the incision in the ocular tissue necessary to implant an intraocular lens within the capsule of the eye continues to decrease with the progress of intraocular lens deformation technology. One downside of this progress is that increasingly high stresses are being created in the material of the intraocular lens during the implantation procedure. Since deformable intraocular lenses are typically made of materials having elastic properties, increased lens deformation is opposed by a proportionally strong tendency of the lens to return from a deformed configuration, that is, to release the stresses associated with deformation. While these stresses must be relieved for proper implantation, complications may arise if the lens is simply allowed to xe2x80x9cspringxe2x80x9d back from a deformed configuration within the eye, for example, the eye may be injured, the lens may be damaged or the lens may be improperly oriented within the eye. Thus, a new problem has arisen in the art of intraocular lens implantation procedure: controlling the release of a deformed intraocular lens into the capsule of the eye. The present invention solves this problem.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an improved nozzle tip for a deformable intraocular lens implanting device for implanting a deformable intraocular lens into the eye.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a deformable nozzle tip which effects a controlled release of a deformed intraocular lens into the eye.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a deformable nozzle tip which will facilitate precise placement of the nozzle tip at the incision of the ocular tissue.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a deformable nozzle tip which will pass through ocular tissue easily and without damaging the ocular tissue.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a deformable nozzle tip which deforms to allow an intraocular lens to partially or fully return from a deformed configuration before the lens is ejected therefrom.
A sixth object of the present invention is to provide a deformable nozzle tip which will substantially return from a deformed configuration upon ejection of the intraocular lens therefrom into the capsule of the eye for easy removal of the nozzle tip from the eye.
A seventh object of the present invention is to provide a deformable nozzle tip which will not accelerate a lens into the capsule of the eye.
An eighth object of the present invention is to provide a deformable intraocular lens implanting device for implanting a deformable intraocular lens into the eye, the device including a holder having a receiver, a plunger movably disposed relative to said holder, said plunger having a plunger tip, a microcartridge disposed within said receiver, said microcartridge including a lens receiving portion, and a nozzle portion connected to said lens receiving portion with a lens delivery passageway extending therethrough, said nozzle portion including a deformable nozzle tip portion having a wall portion defining a nozzle tip lens delivery passageway portion, said wall portion having a deformable transverse cross-sectional profile which deforms as an intraocular lens is advanced through said nozzle tip lens delivery passageway portion.